


Aftermath of Her Favorite Chef

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Out of Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Her Favorite Chef.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Completed Works [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Aftermath of Her Favorite Chef

Azula and Ty Lee had gotten into an relationship months after their first meeting and it pleased both women as they enjoyed being around each other. 

Ty Lee made sure that she never bothered Azula too much but she later learned that the fiery woman loves it when she came over to the restaurant to help her out and to provide distractions for her. 

Azula made sure that she kept herself from kissing Ty Lee as she really loved the energetic girl. Ty Lee made her happy and she made Azula happy. 

Both women balanced out each other and that's what made their relationship work. They made sure that they checked up on each other and they made sure that the other one had their personal things straightened out. 

Maybe that was why they had found each other in Azula's bedroom in her large house. It was nighttime and the moonlight was shining through the window blinds as Azula embraced her girlfriend. Azula was dressed in a red nightdress while Ty Lee was dressed in a pink skirt and a pair of pink shorts. Azula kissed Ty Lee on her lips as she held the woman closer to her. "I love you." Azula wasn't one for words but in an alluring setting, she was all for words for her partner, for her Ty Lee. She knew that Ty Lee was very all for words and affection. 

"I love you too, Zula." Ty Lee responded back to Azula's words of affection as she watched as Azula's lips pressed against her neck. Ty Lee moaned at the immediate content as she knew that Azula was going to make her feel good and when Azula noticed that Ty Lee wasn't doing anything, she removed her lips from Ty Lee's neck as she looked at the young woman, puzzled.

"Have you ever had sex, Ty Lee?" Azula questioned and the blush on Ty Lee's face told her that Ty Lee probably never did anything sexually. 

"Is my inexperience that easy to notice?" The woman asked and Azula merely softly smiled at her lover. 

"Inexperience is fine, Ty Lee." Azula responded to the woman and she pressed her lips to Ty Lee's neck once again as she promised that she would go slow with Ty Lee as she didn't want to hurt her. She wanted Ty Lee's first time to be special and she wanted to prove to Ty Lee that being inexperienced wasn't a bad thing. Ty Lee moaned as she felt Azula gently bite into her neck as the taller woman wanted to see if her neck was one of Ty Lee's weakness points and luckily, Ty Lee nearly came from that bite alone. Azula smirked into the girl's neck. 

"You're being mean, Zula." Ty Lee whimpered as she turned to face the woman. Azula smiled softly at her girlfriend. 

"Just trying to make you more comfortable, darling." Azula responded, causing Ty Lee to grunt as she knew that the woman was smiling at her. "Ty Lee, it's okay that you're sensitive. You're new at this. You're fine." Azula spoke as she made her tongue dance with Ty Lee's ear as she groped one of Ty Lee's breasts as she focused on making Ty Lee feel very comfortable with the little things as she didn't want to push the woman into sex when she was just fine doing this. Azula groped both of Ty Lee's breasts as she watched as Ty Lee fell back against her lover. 

"Azula." Ty Lee moaned as she pressed her legs together. Azula noticed the action as she released one of Ty Lee's breasts from her squeezing hold. 

"Ty Lee, can I undress you?" Azula asked, pressing her leg into Ty Lee's leg. Ty Lee nodded her head but Azula wanted her to speak. "Speak, Ty Lee." She commanded her and Ty Lee softly smiled at her. 

"Yes. You can...undress me." Ty Lee spoke with a little bit of shyness in her tone as she watched as Azula's hands lift her shirt over her breasts and then over her head. Azula threw the shirt on the ground as she groped Ty Lee's covered breasts as she moaned in the kiss she had just given the woman as she wanted Ty Lee to enjoy her first time with her. Azula unhooked the woman's bra and she also tossed it onto the ground as she covered one of the woman's breasts with her mouth as she licked the nipple of the breast that was in her mouth. Azula's fingers teased Ty Lee's other nipple as she twisted the nipple with two of her fingers. 

The cries that Ty Lee was letting out was delightful to Azula's ears as she smiled. She was glad that Ty Lee was enjoying herself as she wanted to give Ty Lee nothing but the best as Azula knew that her girlfriend deserved a very special first time. Azula placed her head in Ty Lee's shorts and she felt the wetness from Ty Lee's clit as she moaned from Azula's actions. "That feels good, Ty Lee?" Azula asked the woman as she listened to Ty Lee moan but she knew that moaning was because of the body feeling good but she wanted to see if Ty Lee was still feeling very good.

"Yes. Gosh, Azula, yes!" Ty Lee screeched as she hooked her legs around Azula's waist, pulling herself closer to the taller woman. Ty Lee watched Azula smile a soft smile at her as she lifted Ty Lee into her arms. "I love you, Azula." Ty Lee spoke as she shook as Azula placed her hand back into her shorts to play with her clit. Ty Lee started moaning but then, Azula stopped, causing Ty Lee to almost yelped from the slight pain. 

"Shit! Sorry, Ty Lee, I forgot that it was your first time." Azula placed her hand back on Ty Lee's clit as an apology as she made sure that Ty Lee was able to ride out her orgasm as she went putty in Azula's arms. After Ty Lee had relaxed into Azula's arms, Azula carried Ty Lee to the bathroom so she could help her take a bathe as Ty Lee's legs wasn't working with her after she had orgasmed. "How do you feel, darling?" She asked Ty Lee, who smiled at her lovely girlfriend. 

"Good, so good." She responded with a small hitch in her voice, letting Azula know that she was still coming down from her high from her orgasm. 

"That's good, babe." Azula spoken as she laid Ty Lee down in the tub to help her clean up. Ty Lee was still twitching slightly so Azula had to bathe her, not that she didn't mind helping her out in the first place. After a while, Ty Lee had started to fully come down from her high as her eyes had stopped being glistened with unshed tears as she blinked away the tears to softly smile at Azula. 

"Hey." She greeted. 

"Hey to you too, pretty girl. You feeling okay? I didn't make you orgasm too much did, I?" Azula asked as she was concerned about Ty Lee. Ty Lee enjoyed the fact that her girlfriend was very concerned about her and it made her smile as she reached out to hug Azula. The woman obliged her, knowing that Ty Lee was very affectionate with her. 

"I'm fine. I guess I had gotten lost on the path of pleasure." Her words made Azula laugh. 

"You're such a dork." She spoke with small smile. 

"But, I'm your dork." Ty Lee grinned at her, making Azula smile as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. 

"You definitely is my dork." Azula said as she helped Ty Lee dry off and get into another outfit of sleep clothes. 

After they both were fully dressed, Azula carried a sleepy Ty Lee to bed bridal-style for some much needed sleep. 


End file.
